


Toris big adventures with her new girlfriend, micaiah

by ammico



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Forrest - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbian, Violins, cute irls, hand holding, neon hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammico/pseuds/ammico
Summary: tori woke up one day in daein and now she has to win miciahas heart and had to remember who she is (amnosia) and has to make sure no boys allowed!
Relationships: micaiah/oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loretta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loretta/gifts).

> hiii thank you for clicking on this this is my first fic and i think its really good i hae the entire plot rady for posting (just gotta find tim to wright -_-)

Hi my name is tori and this is the story of hpw i went to daein, met the love of my life, and killed the mn who tried to stop meh fro getiin my sweet miky lumps  
I played all th fire emblem (awakaening, fates, and three houses) and i was playing uhhh the dawn of radiance with my dad (an “elistist” gross) but i eally liked the Sliver of Mayhem  
She was named Micaiah and i gnu it wright away she ws tefone for me. She had the boobs and the pretty face so i was…. VERY… happy you could say…!  
Her hair was like a blanket of daein snow that was just fallen (like in the game near the end of part 3 when they all statued SPOILER ALERT!!!!!) and her eyes were like the sunrise of dawn (like a godess even though they alll had red eyes) and i liked how she was my hight. We shit gfs  
Me im have l have neon greem long long hair and blyue eyes like the ocean and im really hpot and all the boys want me but i know im it two late im li in love with miciaha.  
I woke up in a feild in the summer in the daein in the grass. Like robin. And she reached out to me because she sensed me with her brand and she looked at me and blucshed and i smiled and loiked to yje ground but yea i know i was still on the ground but i kinda just rolled o ver into teh dirt.  
I was blushin and embarrassed!!!!!!  
“Are you okay?” sad miachaih.  
I runned my eyes with my fisted bpalms and yawmed “woah miss your really pretty how did you find me”  
Micky took of her glove and showed me her Brand. “I am branded and have special powers like breathing people and nowig things with my future Siyte. How about you? Anything like special powers  
“I think i dont remember because i have amnosia.”  
“Oh can you tel me your name i am miciah the silver haired maiden and the voice of the goddess”  
“And im tori. Nice to met you!” i said back  
“Wow tori is a good name! Wait i though you nahve amnesia????”  
“Nope” i saod “i have amnosia  
And she nodded and took me back to the group

Late that night…  
We got back to the group and everyine was worried “why did you wonder off lik that” sothe sais “are you ok haha” nolan said “wow whos the girl” edward said and then leonardo hit edward “ow!”  
I sw sothe and he saw me and he balled his fit and looked at eme. So he walked over to where miciaha and i were standin and so he PUNCHed me and Micaiah asked why sothe did that to me, her ner freind!!!!!!!!!!!! She wasnt happy with sothe, the first of him many mistakeds “keep that up and ill disowned you and leave you on the strret corner like i found you and like i did 3 years ago remember and you looked all over telliua for me huhuhuhuhu do you want that” i ws really happy she was stuicking up for me beause i had a crush on her. “Appollojustise to Tori NOW.” micky sad  
Sothe webnt TCH and looked to the side and down “.......sorry…….” he said. I didnt accept his apology.  
So we all ate dinner together and i sat in sothes chair right next to mickaiah and sothe was going to have to sit at the little kids table that knight because hes a whiney bitch. Whineyer then Rafiel walkin thin the swamp water (ahhh my robes! My wigns! Dirty eww! Is what hes said)  
And anyways miciaha reached her han under the table and grabbed mine, the one on my lap not the one holding the fork to eat. We both blushed and looked in eachothers eyes  
“Not yet…” i said. I didnt know anything abotu myself because i had forgots bit as soon as we found out the truth of my past together we would become lovers i new it in my heart.


	2. hapter 1: bad guy revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bad guy shows up and so they two herones have to flee the scene... will they live to tell the tale for die???

Ch 1 bad guy revealed ?!  
I woke up the next morning in micaiahs tent we had our clothes on but we were like only 2 feet away fom eachother. I dont know what happened after dinner last night but it really doeant look loike much happened especially with sothe checking in every hour seeing if micaiah is safe with “a stranger” even though ive known miachaih for n entire day but it feels like ive known her all my life because i love her s much  
Sothe came and woke us up at 6 am on the dot and i was like “this is just like school” and sothe said “whats school” and i nodded.  
Mi caih invited me to do morning warm ups with her “i want to see if you can use weapons” and i said “ok”  
The sun rise looked really pretty. First she gave me a sword, but i sucked at it. Then she gave me a lance and that had no luck either. Then she gave me a boner arrow and that didnt work. “I cant pick up that axe over there but maybe you can try that” and i lifted it with ease and swung it around and it shimmered with the blinding summer sinrise and my hair blew threw the wwind. Micaiah applauded and sothe walked by and went TCH.   
Suddenly chrom appeared and pointed his falcion at me “you are going to die! And he charged me and miciah used her shiney powers and blinded chrome, and we made a ran for it!  
“Who wa that?!” micaah shatted. We were far enough away from chrom and he cukdnt fint us.  
“Thats chrom, my nemesis (oher than sothe)” i said  
“What was that last part” micaiah said  
I said “nothing”  
“Why is chrom after you” she said  
“He hats our kind…..” i said  
“The branded?”  
“No im no branded but i respect them im talking about the fact we are seretly gay!” i said  
She gasped! “Is he a homophobe?!”  
I say, “yes…”  
She gasped! “Thats no good! What should we do, tori?”   
I thinked about for a minute. “Im not sure”  
“ i thought your name was tori” miacahi said. She looked beautiful  
Secretly sothe was spying on there conversation. He then diapeeared…  
“Lets go. Somones watching us”: micaiah said to me.  
“Ok. “ i said

We went deeper into the forret and we brushed hainds against eacothother. We both jerked out hand back in embarressment and blushed really hardly.   
“Wait” micaiah [said  
“What is somthing wrong?” i said  
“No tori we arent in danger but i have a secret i need to tell you… but i dont know how to say it.”  
“Whats wrong, micaiah?” i asked and i brushed her albinoish hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and she gaps.  
“I… i….” and she leaned forward and kissed me. I didnt know how to react because i never thought about liking girls before that mpment or even KISSING them i thought i was straight because i have a bofriend but now that im here with micaiah in daein and not on earth its fine im not cheating i think hed be ok with it anyways  
Anyways micaiah kept kissing me so i started to kiss her back and i really liked it becuse she was really pretty and i had a crush on her.   
She started to look at my bra strap and i said “no not yet” so she looked away. I was raised christen and i didnt know if i was supposed to marry girls before touching them in suggestive ways (id have to ask god later if he was even on this world becase i knew that tis was tellius and that there were goddesses here and i didnt know their rules so id rather be safer than sorrier.)  
“We should head back” said micaih sorrowfuly  
I said “yeah but this was fun an dwe should do this more often” and she said that she agreeded so then we head back for the day. i t was still morning after all!

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! ty for reading this is my first fic and i ove good comments so i really hope you will be nice!!!! tori OUT


End file.
